Softly, sweetly
by KiraSakura
Summary: Riku curls up and closes his eyes, and dreams flurried dreams of tanned skin and strong hands, soft smiles and blue eyes .x. the fourth day .x. five drabbles in five days .x. SoraRiku, RikuSora .x. For Cassie-san's birthday .x.
1. Bursting Open

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. Square Enix and Disney does.

**Warnings: **This chapter? I don't think there's anything too bad.

**Author's Notes:** Five planned chapters – drabbles – for five days. The count down to Cassie-san's birthday begins! She always says to me, _Master, why don't you write happy stuff?_ Well, this WILL have a happy ending. _(furious nodding)_. I love my Ahiru. xD (and I love you more, Cassie. I Win . :3) Anyways, Anni, your HP fic will be... found... _(cough)_ and Alyssa, your thing, too, will finished... when... I... find it...  
This is why it's dangerous to clean your unorganized and messy writing folder.

* * *

He feels empty – hollow, like his insides and emotions and everything else that makes him human have been scooped out. Riku sighs softly, and leans back against his headboard, his eyes darting about the dark. A soft glow comes from the window, giving him just enough light to see by. His room – around the same size as his one at home – is empty, just like him. Only bare essentials are here – a bed, a desk and a set of drawers. The rest is just space, full of shadows and confused thoughts. They surround him, and make his mind spin. Round and round and round his thoughts go, twisting and morphing as he re-looks at his entire life.

He thinks about his parents – how his father fell in love with another woman and left his mother, sending her into despair when he was merely two. She took her life, apparently, but the faint, not-quite-there memory of being held in her arms remains, and Riku doesn't think someone that happy could have done that. But then he remembers how happy he used to be, and suddenly allowing the Heartless that swarm this castle to take his heart seems very appealing.

He also thinks about his friends – Tidus, Selphie and Wakka. The tall, pale boy – Seymour – who used to play with them as well sometimes, and dark haired purple lipped Lulu, who was just blossoming into a lovely young woman. He tries not to think about Kairi, or Sora. Especially not Sora. Sora makes his chest ache and his eyes cloud, and his throat clogs up painfully ad he had to resist the urge to cry. He thinks knows that if the other people in this castle hear he's been crying they'll mock him, laugh at him, and he can't take anymore negative emotions, because, while he feels empty, he also feels ready to burst.

But then he remembers what Sora promised him - _We'll be together forever, Riku_.

_**Bang!**_ Goes his heart, and the tears pour forth.


	2. Sucked In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

**Warnings:** Nope, nothing interesting yet...

**Author's Notes: **I found _The Last Unicorn_ movie on YouTube tonight. It was... rather disappointing, actually. I can remember watching it when I was little... Dx. That's probably why this one is so crappy. I'M SORRY, CASSIE. But I plan to watch _Treasure Planet_ in the morning, so hopefully we'll have a better result tomorrow.

* * *

It feels really quite odd, having another person inhabit his body.

He doesn't need to breathe, for a start. He still inhales and exhales, but the air isn't coming, isn't filling his lungs. _Well, technically they are_, Riku thinks, because if Ansem-Him wasn't breathing, then he'd be dead, and he highly doubted Ansem-Him wanted that.

He's also weightless. His limbs are see-through, and have no solid quality to them. He's like mist, floating and drifting around while Ansem-Him tinkers with something while they wait for Sora. Kairi lays asleep on the hard ground, and pursing his lips Riku thinks, _She's a princess. She should be on a four-poster bed_. But Ansem-Him doesn't look up from what he's doing until a few minutes later, and then Riku feels himself being sucked in. He closes his eyes, and re-enters what he _thinks_ is his body – but when he opens his eyes he's all-alone in the dark. Lost.

He wanders around for a bit, never going forward, never going back, and listens as little snatches of conversation seep in and blanket him. He can hear Sora shouting his name at some point, and that brings a smile to his face. Then there's more – he feels, just _knows_ that Sora is failing somehow, so he speaks softly to his friend, and everything is better again. And then, some time later, a sudden wave of cold washes over him. _Sora..._

If he had his body, he knows he would be crying. But there's no time for that – he needs to go help save Kairi and lock himself away.


	3. Once Upon a Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

**Warnings:** Not much... again...

**Author's Notes:** I missed yesterday. Dx I wasn't feeling very well, again. Anyways, I have the manga, and know very little about CoM, so I hope everything's fine. And I must admit, I'm enjoying the reviews for this one.  
And I just finished watching _Treasure Planet_. Do you think people would read a SoRiku fic based on the same plotline? :3

* * *

He stares at Ansem, a quaking fear dancing down his spine and circling his heart. The man is still tall, tanned and imposing, and looks even more regal, even more cruel, with the oh-so-white background. This is the man who wanted him dead, the creature that wanted him to disappear – the man that stole his heart away, once upon a time. He shifts on his feet, and smirks, and Riku feels another shudder of fear trickle down his to his belly, which is a mass of swirling, fluttering butterflies, twisting and turned and tying themselves into knots. Riku fancies they have black wings.

Ansem taunts him, laughs at him, reminds him he's useless, and Riku closes his eyes and grits his teeth and tries to block it all out. _Lies,_ He tells himself. _Lieslieslieslies_.

And so he fights, all the while chanting those words in his mind, although he knows they have a seed of truth.

* * *

He hasn't seen Sora for a long time, a very long time, he doesn't know how long, and he doesn't know if he's ready for this. Is he ready to lay his eyes upon his best friend, the one he betrayed? The one he willingly wanted to kill, to pain? Even though he's asleep, will he still be mad? Will he suddenly wake, and grow angry with him?

Riku shudders as he remembers his encounter with Zexion...

"Here" The blonde girl murmurs, stepping back. Riku steps forward, and his eyes widen. Sora is in a little white pod, one that reminds him of the lotuses that float in his stepmother's garden, and he looks so peaceful. But Riku can see the dark shadows under his eyes, how Sora's now all muscle. He can remember teasing Sora about his puppy fat – now, looking at his friend, Riku realises that why he might end up taller, it will be Sora who will remain the stronger.

Riku sinks to his knees, and remembers the time when everything was right – where he was King, Kairi was Queen and Sora was the Jester. But that's a different time, a different era. Before Riku became greedy and tainted.

For now Sora is the King, Kairi the Queen, and Riku...

Riku is merely the Errands Boy.


	4. At a Loss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

**Warnings:** Riku has a hard-on. That's pretty much it.

**Author's Notes:** Do you think Riku ever got the Talk? I, personally, don't think he ever had enough time for it. Anyways, I rearranged my room today, and found _Kingdom Hearts I_, which I thought had been lost to the depths of Under the Bed. My skin is all achy, though. From the dust. Should skin ache from dust?  
Anyways, might miss tomorrow's update – I'm going to Cairns in six hours (needtogotofreakingbed!) and probably won't be home until late.

* * *

He doesn't get along very well with DiZ. The man is obsessed with revenge – he's full of anger, hatred and Riku thinks he might really be some sort of god of cruelty. The man is nothing short of rude and mean to Naminé, and sometimes he hits Riku. That is how it has been for the last few months, but now Riku is taller than him. His eyes are orange and dark, his skin tough and leathery, his hair long and limp. He walks ungracefully, lurching from side to side in this body. It's too big, too broad, too grown up for him. Riku is only fifteen – he supposes this is Ansem's birthday present, for, indeed, he turns sixteen on the 25th of December, a mere month and half away. _My winter child_, his nanny would coo, _My Christmas wish. You'll be good so your Daddy pays me extra, won't you?_

Riku also thinks that this body is bad for his health – his chest is always heavy and aching, and no matter how many times Naminé frets over him, or how many potions he takes the pain and heaviness never go away. It's a near-constant throb, a rhythm of hurt. He has his own theme song.

_Tha-thump, tha-thump, ache, ache, pain, pain, tha-thump._

* * *

It's cold, it's wet and it's really white. The glare from the snow is annoying, more so because he's trying to run from Sora. _There is something wrong with this scenario,_ he thinks to himself. He should be stopping, letting Sora hold him, clutch at him, and the thought of it merely sends another throb to his groin. He's _hard_ from running away – or maybe it's because he's so close to Sora? He doesn't know, doesn't understand.

No one ever bothered to stop and explain what _The S Word_ was, or what _S-E-X_ meant. He's a frightfully naïve child, in the body of an adult full of terrible knowledge.

* * *

When he arrives back, at the place where he and Naminé are living, he stumbles into his room. Naminé knocks at his door, but Riku ignores her, instead curling up and pressing his thighs together. He wants to relieve the pressure, but he doesn't really know how. He wants to ask someone, but he doubts any of the persons who live in this small town would understand _why_ he's asking.

"_Oh, hello, Mr. Hutchings. You're twenty-two, do you know why my dick is hard?"_

Oh yes, that would go down splendidly.

So, sighing, Riku curls up and closes his eyes, and dreams flurried dreams of tanned skin and strong hands, soft smiles and blue eyes.


End file.
